


Breaking

by Burning_Ice



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: After Jinx Leaves, Betrayal, Hive Five - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Ice/pseuds/Burning_Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She- she left," He finally managed, the shock of Gizmo's outburst overpowering his sadness. "She left forever. She joined the Titans." / </p><p>H.I.V.E Five is falling apart on the inside, and no one knows what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

The Hive Five's been having a great day. Ever since Jinx and Seemore left last night to catch Kid Flash, they've ordered pizza, had three successful robberies, two pillow fights, made the biggest fort, and made some attempt to clean up the mess that Kid left behind. They had some pie, Red X came over and helped them fix their systems (for money, of course,) and they totally forgot about sleeping.

Kyd Wykkyd was feeling calm. Most days don't run as smoothly as this one, and he couldn't help but enjoy the lack of stress.

But he knew that the day had to come to an end. Whether it was that the Teen titans chased them, or they started a food fight, he knew someone would get angry at someone from the lack of sleep.

But this… this was the last thing he expected..

Seemore walked through the door, His shoulders slumped, his cheeks wet. Everyone's head turned, the mood raising more than it was before upon seeing him, but Kyd noticed his sorrow face and pained posture.

"How'd It go, Seemore?" Billy asked, Putting down the slice of Pizza he was holding. Kyd figured that by now it was cold, but he was Billy Numerous. It would taste the same to him.

Looking down at the ground, Seemore hugging himself slightly, and shook his head. "It didn't work," He answered.

Usually, the team would dismiss the idea. They always failed! But Seemore's sour voice made his mood obvious to the team, and the whole atmosphere sharpened. Kyd started to worry. Seemore always laughed at their failures, something really had to go wrong for him to act like this.

And Gizmo was the first to notice, taking note of the missing person. He, truthfully, was afraid of the answer but he asked anyway. "Where's Jinx?"

Seemore just shook his head again, hugging himself tighter. Kyd understood that he couldn't talk. If he did, he would cry, but they really needed the answer.

The rest of the team stared, waiting. Nothing could have happened to Jinx, she was Jinx! She led them, she took care of them, she put up with them on their worst days.

Mammoth frowned, "What happened to her?"

Seemore shook his head again, tears slipping from under the piece of metal that held his fake eye in place. Why did he have to tell them the news?

Gizmo was starting to get impatient. He got that something was wrong, but how were they supposed to do anything if they didn't know what happened?! "Just stop being such a bitter box and tell us already!"

"She- she left," He finally managed, the shock of Gizmo's outburst overpowering his sadness. "She left forever. She joined the Titans."

* * *

Seemore was the first to break down.

Right there, right when he told them, as they stared at him in numb shock, he dropped to his knees as they gave way and cried.

Maybe he was the first to cry because he saw her leave with his own eyes, leaving them- her Family. Maybe it was because he was the most sensitive, or because he had the hardest life and this wasn't helping. Maybe it was out of confusion, or hurt, or anger. Maybe it was out of his hate for Kid Flash, or because now there was no one to take care of the team, or someone to lead them in their wrong-doings. Maybe he cried because he loves her.

But he cried first, and that's all that really mattered. He cried first as the rest of his team stared. He cried first, on the floor in their destroyed living room.

He was the first to cry about their missing family member.

They cared about her. She always cared for them. They were always there for her. She was there for them. They loved her. He loved her. She never loved any of them back, did she?

If she did, she would have never left them.

Kyd Wykkyd was the first to recover from his shock, his eyes turning sad and mellow. He walked up to his best friend, putting his hand on his shoulder to help him get up, and then taking him into a hug. He had to be there for his team, he knew he was emotionally the strongest. The rest of the team slowly approached, and then went to comfort him.

Gizmo latched onto Seemore's leg while two Billys hugged him from behind, and Mammoth embraced all of them.

Tears were shed from all of them, yes, but Seemore was the first to be heartbroken, truthfully seeing what had happened to Jinx.

* * *

The next one to cry was Gizmo.

It was two days after Jinx joined the Titans. They've tried to steal from fifty stores, none of them have been able to do it. Even when the stupid Titans didn't show up, occupied with some other whatnot, they couldn't. Gizmo couldn't pay attention on cracking the securities code, Mammoth got distracted even more easily than before, and Billy kept quiet and to himself. Seemore was too busy leaking tears to see anything, and Kyd was always in the middle, watching, comforting, and trying to keep the team together.

They were losing money fast, and spending twice the amount on food because they all ate when they were sad, except Kyd Wykkyd. They could here Seemore's cries at night, and they all want to be there for him, but how can they be there for him when they can hardly be there for themselves?

And then it happened- Gizmo was sleeping, and he woke up. The bad part? He woke up screaming.

His voiced echoed through the halls, waking the whole team, and slowly, very slowly, the screams of fear slowly turned into tears of sadness.

He lost his mother. He watched it in the dream, over and over and over again. She died. She's dead. And it was because of him.

Now he lost Jinx, someone who was so much like a mother to him. And it was his fault. He shouldn't have acted so childish, he knew it annoyed her all the time. He should have done his chores instead of letting her do everything. He should have fought better so she didn't feel like they were always loosing. He should have cared for her more, then maybe she wouldn't have felt so stressed. He should have never joined the team. He bet that was the reason she left. Because of him.

Sobs shook his entire body as the team entered his room, hugging him in an attempt of comfort. But it didn't help because all he remembered was how she would have done the soothing if she hadn't left. She would have comforted him until he fell back to sleep, until he felt safe again.

He never thought he would feel the loss of his mother again. Oh, how he wish he was right.

* * *

After Gizmo, it was Mammoth.

His cries shook the house, the horrible wailing noise hurting everyone's ears. No one was sure what triggered it, but something did, and he couldn't stop.

He cried without thinking, because out of all the terrible things that happened in his life, this was by far the worst. He never had a family before, growing up on his own, and finally when he got one…

At the moment, he couldn't remember that Jinx had left. He just knew, something, somewhere, it hurt. His chest felt as if it had caved in, his stomach churned with pain of emptiness.

The Team filed into to the kitchen, immediately saying soothing words of comfort, scared to touch him in his state. He stomped his feet and shook his arms, not sure what to do with himself anymore. He just cried and stomped and complained and ate, until his tears ran out and until he could start thinking straight again.

But that didn't happen. His tears never stopped, they never ran out, he never had the same thoughts. Instead, he heard the commotion around him, slowly, taking in the meaningless words of comfort, Letting them go through his head, and then exit again, without another thought. His pain subsided into numbness, the void in his chest being filled again, with nothing. There was no pain, but no happiness, and he stared at the feet of his friends, waiting for something.

What he was waiting for, he wasn't sure about.

His friends left slowly, one by one, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Seemore. But Kyd Wykkyd stayed behind. He watched carefully, and Mammoth knew that Kyd saw what he was feeling, and knew what he was feeling, But like always, he stayed silent and just watched, seeing how much more the ice can break.

An hour or two, maybe, Mammoth stood there in the kitchen, waiting for the dam of pain to break under Kyd's watchful eye, but nothing happened.

Kyd hugged him and left, not fully sure if mammoth just wanted to be alone, or if he even realized that Kyd was in the room. Mammoth took note of that, and as soon as the door shut behind him, he sunk to his knees quietly, rocking back and forth.

No, there was no more wailing, no more confusion, just silent tears that streamed down his face as he was left alone in his numbness.

This numbness- this feeling of nothingness- this was unbearable. It felt like he was dying, like he was rotting on the inside without knowing it was happening.

This numbness- this feeling of nothingness- this was Mammoth's new pain.

* * *

Billy Numerous never broke.

He shed tears that first night that Seemore came with the news, sure, but he never cried with wails of pain, he never felt the loss of the family member, he never thought about what would happen to the team now that she was gone.

Billy Numerous never, ever broke.

No, he was cut like a thick piece of yarn, slowly worked on with scissors, cutting each individual strand that made up one whole.

He smiled every day, he went on with life, not sure why he didn't feel any pain, why it hardly felt like someone was missing. He never realized it was because he was only fooling himself, putting on that mask every day to stay strong for every one- to stay strong for himself.

But every day a strand was cut, every day it was slowly worked on, and everyone knew that one day they would hear that snip!, that signal to show that he was finally gone, that they would see that pain and hear that sorrow, and that no matter how thick, how bright, how big his mask is, they'll see his true feelings, and he'll finally be split into two.

They could tell by the way he's been glued onto the TV, watching movies, playing video games. They could tell by the access amounts of pillow forts that he made, how he made each one perfectly, as if he was trying to pass the time, and then how he would get so, so mad if one got destroyed. They could tell because, no matter how many clones he made, no mater what they seemed to de doing, they were all doing something for him, and he was the center of attention. Worst of all, they can tell because every day, when ever he smiled, it seems like a little bit of light in his eyes were gone, that his smile grew a little bit smaller, and that he became less care free.

No one on the team knew if the string would be cut before he died.

No one knew if it would happen tomorrow.

No one knew if he would even remember Jinx when the strand is cut.

No one really wanted to know what would happen if it did.

Maybe he would go insane, not sure what he was doing anymore. It was possible he would become something they swore never to become- a murderer- so he could fill that cave inside his body that slowly formed throughout time. Maybe he would become an addict of some type, trying to forget the pain by showering himself in harmful substances. Perhaps he would just cry.

They just knew that nothing would stop it from coming except for death.

And death would not be coming any time soon for Billy Numerous.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd just watched.

He use to have a Family, a long time ago, but they sold him for money and drugs. He got adopted by a caring couple, but their children treated him like a freak. He ran away becoming a thief to survive, and he was all alone. He found H.I.V.E. Academy… and he finally fit in. He wasn't a freak. He was unique.

It got destroyed.

Then H.I.V.E. Five was founded, a group of super teens that enjoyed the thrill of thievery. He joined almost immediately, taking another chance at fitting in somewhere, of becoming part of a family. He became that puzzle piece that finished the picture.

Apparently, there wasn't really a picture in the first place.

Kyd Wykkyd just watched, his instincts telling him just to give up, because he already knew what would happen. He would end up alone. Again.

But he knew that that was the same reason he should stay, to try to make sure that the team realized that they still had each other, that no matter what they thought, they weren't something that Kyd Wykkyd was so use to thinking himself as, they weren't alone. They had someone by their side.

So he stayed in the center of the chaos, silently cheering the team to grief, and then to slowly come back together again, realizing that just because you take apart a foundation doesn't mean you can't rebuild one.

But deep in Kyd's heart, he knew that if they were to rebuild a foundation, each one would have their own, each separate and different, far away from each other. They would fall apart as one whole, but stay strong as a piece, each finding a different path to go down. And Kyd Wykkyd would be alone again.

So, yeah. He just watched, willing his team to stay together, comforting each one as they cried, as they broke apart, and helping to mend each one, because he knew already, and accepted in his heart that no matter how hard he tried, he would be alone.

But he tried.

He tried.

And trying to him was all that mattered now.

Even if he failed.


End file.
